Wie is de happy mask salesman legend of zelda majora's mask
toen ik de game majora's mask speelde vroeg ik mij vaak af, wie is de happy mask saleman is en is hij goed of slecht. daar heb ik onderzoek naar gedaan. de onthulling van de happy mask saleman de verkoper is een vaker voorkomende man in de zelda series. hij was er in ocarina of time (oot) en majora's mask (mm). het is schijnheilige man die sowieso iets in zijn schild voerd en dat zoek ik uit. schijn bedriegd je zult vast wel denken als je de game hebt gespeeld dat hij heel behulpzaam is maar de eerste keer dat je als deku scrub uit de grot in de klokkentoren loopt zegt hij iets angstaanjagend: you've met with a terrible fate, haven't you. als je het vertaal staat er: je hebt een vreselijke ontmoeting gehad, of niet? wist hij misschien van zijn ontmoeting met skullkid. maar wat deze zin pas echt apart maakt is. als de drie dagen niet hebt gehaald en je ziet de maan neerkomen. wordt je scherm zwart en staat er weer: you've met with a terrible fate, haven't you? en je hoort zijn enge lach. opdat moment komen er vast allemaal vragen bij je op. wat ook best wel eng is: hij doet nooit zijn ogen open doet hij dat wel zijn ze rood en kijkt hij boos. majora's mask deze verkoper wil heel graag zijn gestolen vervloekte masker terug en dat moet link voor hem doen. maar waarom? en hoezo is hij daar zijn masker kwijt? het is wel zo dat ze waarschijnlijk in een andere dimensie zijn (in de intro viel link in een diep gat dat oneindig lijkt te zijn). mijn theorie is dat in de boom met het diepe gat erin een wormgat of een dimensieportaal is. majora's mask wordt gedragen door skullkid die ook bekend is in deze game maar ook in OOT en twilight princess (TP). het masker wilt die dimensie vernietigen door de maan er op af te trekken skullkid en de song of healing je zou denken dat ze niks met elkaar te maken hebben maar als je de punten naast elkaar zet denk je daar vast wel anders over. * in OOT leer je deze zelfde skullkid Saria's song * in TP zie je de waarschijnlijk zelfde skullkid met Saria's song * als je Saria's song achterstevoren speeld heeft het echt wel wat weg van de song of healing als skullkid is overgenomen door majora's mask en de masker verkoper het lied kent klinkt het logies dat ze samen werken. the song of healing hielp link af van zijn deku scrub lichaam en link kreeg nog 3 andere maskers door dat liedje. en dat brengt mij tot de rugzak van de verkoper het zou heel goed kunnen dat hij deze song vaker heeft gebruikt op andere om deze maskers te krijgen. en wat ook raar is: als je dit spel hebt uitgespeeldt zie je de verkoper langs lopen en dan gaat de genezen skullkid in eens beven. of hij is in shock van de gebeurtenis of de verkoper had hem het masker gekregen zodat zijn plan kon uitvoeren. saria's song gaat over vriendschap terwijl de song of healing over verlosing uit leiden gaat de rare gebeurtenissen * de verkoper kan het masker niet zelf ophalen en zijn reden was dat hij het te druk had waarom staat hij alle drie dagen niks te zitten doen in de klokkentoren * toen deku link uit de klokkentoren wou lopen stond precies op dat perfecte moment de verkoper achter hem die verwijst wie hij was en wat hij nodig had om te healen mijn theorie is dat Link en Zelda niet de enige zijn die de song of time weten. deze song kun je terug in de tijd kunt en daarom wist hij precies wat er ging gebeuren * hij zegt ook dat hij maar drie dagen in Clocktown is want dan vertrekt hij weer. waarom? misschien omdat hij weet wat er gaat gebeuren. klonen voor de eindbaasbattle moet eerst 4 gemaskerde kinderen met hun uit daging weten te verslaan maar als je goed kijkt zie je misschien wel wie dat hoogst waarschijnlijk is het zelfde haar handen en oren hhhhhm een waarom zijn er deze klonen nou 3 keer raden. er zijn 2 mogelijkheden: je bent bijna al je maskers kwijt en ze willen dat majora's mask meer tijd heeft. conclusie mijn theorie: de happy mask saleman is in opdracht van ganondorf om majora's te vinden en link uit te roeien. waarschijnlijk is hij ganodorfs opdracht om sterker te worden door allerlei verschillende masker te vinden met speciale magische kracht. met als toppunt majora's mask. alles wat hij deed was om zo genaamd te helpen was een act. de song of healing gebruiken om link te genezen van de deku mask was om zijn pad te vervolgen en majora's mask te vinden of hij sterft onder weg. dat was misschien wel het plan van ganondorf krijgt hij het masker is hij te sterk voor link en sterft link is zijn enige obstakel tot wereld overheersing weg. als mijn theorie klopt is bij deze zijn plan gelukt hij heeft dan nu majora's mask dus ik verwacht hierop een vervolg. de vraag goed of slecht na al dit bewijs is er maar een mogelijkheid hij is over duidelijk slecht. nibbel11Category:GameCategory:ZeldaCategory:Happy mask salemanCategory:Nibbel11